


Happy anniversary

by Leana_olicityy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_olicityy/pseuds/Leana_olicityy
Summary: November 28th 2019 is Oliver and Felicity's anniversary. Unlike last year they can't spend it together, but the want to speak to each other is too strong so Oliver takes his chance and calls Felicity, miserable in the cabin he walked away from a few months ago.— second anniversary—
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 34
Kudos: 111





	Happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Please leave comments if you liked it !  
> As always, English isn't my native language sorry for the mistakes.

Felicity woke up by little sounds coming from the mass positioned on her chest.

Felicity was lying on her back with Mia on her chest, fussing, probably getting hungry. Felicity groaned, she felt so exhausted, taking care of a baby by herself was really hard and she was always doubting herself...

Was she doing the right thing? Was she good enough? She had no one. No one to share with, no one to help her, no one to take care of her, no one to give her advices, no one to reassure her...

Mia started crying grabbing her shirt, Felicity focused on the newborn growing more and more everyday, she caressed the hair that started growing on her head to calm her down a little and then put her to her breast, Mia latched instantly.

While she breastfed Mia kept her eyes on her mother, and Felicity did the same. Words weren't needed, she was saying all her love through her eyes.

Mia extended her arm reaching Felicity's cheek and just left it there. Felicity kept stroking the baby's hair, then she passed her index on Mia's nose, back and forth, calming Mia until she fell asleep.

  
She closed her eyes a few seconds and breathed in slowly, she was feeling so tired but she knew she wouldn't fall back asleep now so she might get some things done in the house. Who knew a little human could put such a mess !

She turned her head to the right and grabbed her phone, checking the time. She saw it was 3:20 am but she focused on the date instead.

  
Was it really today? Already? She was so tired she lost the notion of time that's probably why she didn't realize it was today.

Today is November 28th 2019

  
Their second year anniversary...

  
She can't believe it's been 2 years since she proposed to Oliver ( after the countless times he did) and they got married in that park in Central City , by their best friend.

They were so happy that day. They were finally united. They didn't NEED to get married because their love was enough and a piece of paper wouldn't change a thing, but it was a new step for them and she's glad she fought her fears.

  
_" I believe in you, I believe that no matter what life throws at us, our love can conquer it "_ she still believed that, their love is bigger that any existing universe out there.

  
_" My greatest fear is losing you "_ she said that day. She can't believe it became true.

She lost him so many times but they always found their way back to each other however this time was different this time he might not come back.

  
Their first year as a married couple was challenging, they had to adapt at being a family, with William and the team, but she loved every second of it. Finally she had her family.

For so long she was lonely, dreaming of a life where she would be surrounded by a big family, and she had that now, she has her people. She loved them so much.

  
But then Oliver went to prison, and it almost killed her to leave him behind in Star city to go into witness protection, she hated how William had to start all over again...

  
Thankfully with all her efforts he got out. Just before their anniversary, she hadn't mentioned it, thinking he might had forgotten and she didn't really care because she had him back, that was the only thing that mattered. But he did remember. 

How foolish of her to think he could have forget ! They made love that day, after so long without each other it felt like taking a breath of fresh air. She didn't need extra, she just needed him, she needed to love him and she needed to be loved by him.

  
Mia was probably conceived that day, from all the love they had for each other. Her pregnancy was a surprise, a shock at first but she quickly realized how much she wanted that. To grow their family.

And Oliver was so excited, planning everything for their little girl, he read a lot of books to inform himself on the pregnancy and then on how to take care of babies. He was such a great father... It's a shame he didn't get to be one for longer...

  
They thought from this point they wouldn't get separated again but faith decided otherwise.

  
So here she was, alone on their second anniversary. She wondered if that date will always hurt that much. She missed him so much and she was scared she was going to forget him, forget his voice, forget his touch, forget his fragrance, forget the warm feeling in her heart after he laid his eyes on her...

  
She looked at the shiny ring on her finger and brought it to her lips " happy anniversary Oliver."

* * *

Oliver was sitting by the fire he made next to Mia and William, nobody was talking, they were just staring at the flames. They spent the day trying to figure out why they were on Lian Yu. This place has been hell for a long time in Oliver's mind, he was having a difficult time seeing his children on this horrible island.

  
He kept playing with his ring and sighed loudly.

  
" What's going on dad ? I see something is bothering you" Mia said.

  
" It's just... I just miss your mother very much." Oliver responded looking down.

  
" I miss her too" William said.

  
" For so long, mom was the only person I cared about, it was always just the two of us, it's so weird to not see her anymore..." Mia whispered quietly, not trusting her voice to speak louder.

  
" Today... Today was supposed to be our second anniversary. I wish I was with her."

  
" Maybe it's time to call her dad, take this." William handled him a phone.

Oliver stared at it for a while. He was impatient but also anxious. Mia and William suddenly stood " we'll be over there " Mia said and they left him alone.

  
Taking a deep breath he dialed the number.

  
" Mhm hello?" A voice he hasn't heard in months answered, it sounded as sweet as he remembered. A smile appeared instantly on his face at the thought of Felicity.

  
" Who is it ?" Her voice sounded more awake now, suspicious. When he realized he still hasn't responded, he cleared his throat before talking.

  
" Hi Felicity, It's me, Oliver"

  
" Oh Oliver !" Felicity answered with a distressed sound.

  
" Happy anniversary honey "

  
" I — I don't understand, how, what, am I dreaming? Is this a cruel joke? "

  
" No Felicity it's really me I promise. I'm extremely sorry I haven't called before, it's unforgivable...I just missed you so much and today was supposed to be our day." He said the last part with a crack in his voice.

  
" I thought about you all day too. I love you so much. Mia and I miss you. "

  
" I love you both, it's so hard to stay away, sometimes i just want to be selfish and just come back home to you."

  
" But that's not who you are. You're doing what you do best, saving the world, no one can do it like you. "

" I know I have to do this... I just wish I had you by my side. On our wedding day I told you you're the best part of me... It's still true, that means I feel incomplete without you."

  
" I do too. And I wish we had the anniversary we wanted, like we talked about during my pregnancy but life never happens like we plan. You'd think by now we should be used to be apart" she said with a chuckle.

  
" You know you don't have to be funny for me? I know how hard it is, you don't have to put a brave face for me." She didn't respond but he could hear her breathing.

  
" Can you talk to me about Mia? "

  
" She has grown so much, she laughs a lot now and she likes being on her stomach for a moment before getting frustrated, she definitely inherited your brooding" Felicity's voice changed with a more happy tone.

  
" I can see that... " he murmured looking at grown up Mia talking to William.

  
" What did you say ?"

  
" Nothing.. just that I'm glad she's growing up fine, you're doing a tremendous, amazing job Felicity."

  
" I don't know if you would say that if you saw the state of the house."

  
" I know it Felicity. You're the strongest person I know. Mia couldn't be in better hands."

  
" Well she would be better if you were here..."

" I know.. this isn't fair. Two years ago we promise ourselves to always be present for each other, for better and for worst. And we didn't even spent 2 years together. This feels so cruel. I want more time with you Felicity, I want to cherish you for the rest of my life, I want to grow old with you, want to spend many anniversaries with you, with our family."

" We'll get that Oliver, I promise you, once the crisis is over you'll come back and we'll finally have the happiness our family deserves. We'll have those anniversaries, this is just the beginning for us".

  
" I want that. With all my heart." Oliver said with tears dripping down his cheeks.

  
" We're gonna be fine Oliver. We're gonna see each other again, you'll see Mia grow up. We're gonna have a happy life, you have to hold on to that."

  
The phone made a strange noise, he guessed they will be cut soon " Felicity I have to go... Just know that I love you and Mia so much" he grabbed the phone strongly feeling overwhelmed with the thought of letting them go again.

  
" We love you too, remember we're always present in your heart wherever you go. We'll see each other soon."

  
" **Soon** " he repeated.

That was the last time they talked to each other, Oliver died in Mia's arms 12 days later injured during the crisis. His last thought was a memory of Felicity holding Mia in the backyard of the house, looking happily at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot !   
> I would love to have feedback and constructive criticism.  
> You can find me on Twitter @smoakgoth


End file.
